rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019
Formula 1® content is found in the MotorSports Category under the F1® Hub. F1® uses a new currency, . Cars are priced in and the player needs to pay for the development costs of upgrades. Five of the Ten team cars in the F1® 2019 season can be won for the cost of upgrades to reach a minimum Required PR in the Grand Prix™ 2019 Season Special Events. There is a 5-day time limit once the player begins a Grand Prix event to win the car, so it's important to understand the way that are accumulated towards the goal of earning the F1® car of the team you have chosen. If the player does not complete the Grand Prix in 5 days, any upgrades that they purchased previously will remain with the car, however they will have to pay the purchase price in order to own the car. Because the Grand Prixes are time-limited it is important for the player to plan to have a sufficient balance on hand when starting the Grand Prix, so that they can purchase the necessary upgrades to complete the event. can be earned by competing in F1® races, through completion awards, or through In App Purchases. There is a limit to the amount of earn from racing in a 24-hour period. The F1® Hub has a Daily Race that is open to existing players or new players who have completed the Formula 1® Academy. #Every 24 hours, at 0:00 UTC, the Daily Race cycles to a new event. #The timer for earning is also reset at 0:00 UTC, and the player has the opportunity to earn a maximum of 180,000 / day (currently in ) #Once the player has started the Grand Prix event, in order to maximize the earned, it's important to run Grand Prix events first in the 24-hour period. Event tier winnings count towards your maximum 180,000 / daily maximum, so keep track of them and if you are nearing the 180,000 limit, wait until the timer resets to start your next Grand Prix goal. #If you have earned less that the 180,000 / day limit, run races in the Daily Race to earn the maximum amount for that day. #Some Grand Prix Stages and Goals have completion bonuses that do not count towards the daily limit. The bonuses will help the player to earn enough to complete the event. #NOTE: The Grand Prix events do not award enough in Goal Rewards or Completion Bonuses to sufficiently upgrade the car to the required PR for completion. The player must have a sufficient starting balance to buy the necessary upgrades it they want to complete the event in the 5-day time limit to own the car. #The events are designed to allow you to win the car for no real money if you follow this pattern. #NOTE: You do NOT need to apply a single upgrade to the F1® ACADEMY CAR in order to be competitive in the Daily Races. #Unlike other Special Events, Grand Prix™ 2019 Season Special Events remain open to the player's that have not completed them after the 5-day limit has expired. The player can complete the event, however they will not be awarded the car for completion. Added by Powerup777, feel free to mod/add/edit anything to make these the best instructions possible.